The Chaos of the Pink Unicorn
by Kelcius
Summary: What happens when the most random and unstable pony in all of Equestria suddenly is able to use magic? Or is she actually able to use her new found powers? Or the powers would be to much for her to handle?
1. Prologue

It was the beginning of a pleasant morning in Ponyville, Twilight had just woken up and was pouring herself some relaxing tea.

?:TWILIGHT!

Someone burst into her house startling and running her over to the ground. Still shaken up by the sudden intrusion, she saw that the pony in question was her friend Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash? What's the-

Rainbow Dash: No time! Come with me.

Rainbow grabbed Twilight and shoot off flying a top speed before the alicorn could make another inquire they were zipping across town until they arrived to the Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight was dizzy from the supersonic flight, not to mention disoriented in general from such a morning.

TS: Could someone just explain me wh-

Twilight couldn't finish before a chocolate frosted cake smashed against her face.

Mr. Cake: My goodness here let me help you princess. We are so grateful for you to come, you see we have sort of a problem.

Said the blue pony wiping the frosting of Twilight face with a tissue, Twilight saw that it wasn't just the cake but all the desserts of the shop that were spinning around out of control. Seeing the mayhem Twilight cast a spell to enchant the runaway pastries back into their place, with relatively ease.

TS: There that should do it. You know, I don't mind helping you but maybe you should consider a unicorn foalsitter for Pumpkin.

Mr. C: Princess the twins are visiting some relatives with my wife.

RD: Twi the babies are not the problem… -Noises and sounds of crash comes from upstairs as a certain pink pony comes stumbling down like pulled from the tail and colliding with Twilight- She is.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Hi Twilight. –greeted her cheerfully the ever smiling Pinkie, but she had something different.

TS: Pinkie… YOU HAVE A HORN?


	2. Magic Tuition

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_I should write you more often, I always enjoyed sending in my reports, even when they're no longer necessary. At any we have a somewhat unusual case here at Ponyville. Pinkie Pie suddenly sprouted a unicorn horn, magic and all. I have researched on all my books and so far I wasn't able to find it happening ever before. Do you know what could have happened?_

_In the meantime we had Pinkie enroll in Magic Preschool so she could control herself… It didn't work. AJ has volunteered to head the reconstruction, while I… try to teach Pinkie self-control._

_Please reply as soon as possible._

_Twilight Sparkle._

* * *

Pinkie Pie was happily bouncing up and down near the edge of the Everfree Forest where Twilight would try to instruct her friend, with the least amount of casualties possible. Fluttershy was also present but was rather busily clearing the area and rescuing the little critters that irremediably floated away as soon as they entered Pinkie's effect radio.

TS: Pinkie I need you to focus on me. –Suddenly Twilight began to float- not what I meant.

PP: Hehe… oops. Let me… try to… get… you… down… -Pinkie tried her hardest but could only make the alicorn spin around, while Fluttershy grabbed a floating family of moles.

Twilight sighed she knew it wasn't Pinkie's fault, all unicorns had difficulties controlling their powers as foals, luckily their powers grew as they grew older and able to control them. But Pinkie had no such lifetime of getting used to them and her powers were the same as a regular unicorn.

TS: It's alright Pinkie, let's try something different.

PP: Gee… I'm sorry Twilight, Rarity and you make it seem so easy.

TS: I used to think the same of Rainbow… and Fluttershy when I got these. –Said spreading her wing- But they helped me then and as I'm able to fly we can get you to…not make everything around you float. –she said as Fluttershy helped a school of fish into a crystal bowl.

TS: Let's try focusing on levitating one little thing at a time. Fluttershy, do you believe Angel would like to help us?

Fluttershy: Well… that's really up to him. But, I mean, if you don't perhaps you could try first on this bag of seed.

TS: All right. Pinkie try reaching it without moving. Remember concentrate on the bag.

PP: Oki-dokie.

Pinkie put her game face on, and tried hard to focus on the seed bag, one by one the floating critters fell down as the bag rose in the air.

TS: That's it Pinkie, you can do it. Keep focus!

Pinkie was sweating profusely, but she was doing it, the bag was midway there, she heard her friends cheering her and then… the bag exploded raining sunflowers seed all over the three ponies.

Twilight sighed in defeat, as Pinkie tumbled over the headache it had caused her and Fluttershy fell paralyzed on the ground. Angel gasped in horror before running into Fluttershy's hut locking the door behind him.

TS: Maybe we should try something else.

* * *

Outside the library Twilight reads a book while Rarity and Spike, carrying a list, walked down the lane.

TS: Have you been everywhere?

Spike: Yep. Everything that were floating about have been grounded.

TS: That's great; you have been of great help.

Rarity: Anything, for our sweet Pinkie. But, tell me Twilight how is her… rehabilitation going?

S: Yeah we heard that she made quite a blast at Fluttershy's.

TS: Not to worry. We have a rough start but she is giving her all, right now she has been three hours staring at a rock.

Spike and Rarity looked at each other confused.

TS: It's to teach her to passively focus and have her emotions controlled, so at least everything stays put on her path.

S: Yeah right.

R: Twilight, we are deeply sorry to doubt you. But you must understand our skepticism. We are talking about Pinkie, after all.

TS: I have been here the whole time, and look nothing is floating. –Twilight continued to talk as she invited them inside to check on Pinkie. –See nothing out of the ordinary.

S: Uhm… Twilight.

Twilight opened her eyes and saw a kaleidoscope of colors as the rock which Pinkie was staring at quickly changed colors, with disco music to boost.

PP:Ah? Hi girls! I must say Twilight at first I was bored that I was simply looking at a rock, but it became fun after a while.

Rarity and Spike saw Twilight with accusative eyes.

TS: Well, at least nothing is floating. That's progress.

* * *

Pinkie walked with Twilight back to Sugar Cube Corner, the pink pony looking down of inspirits. For the most part Pinkie could control her powers, Twilight only stepping up once in a while.

TS: Don't feel bad Pinkie.

PP: Rarity once told me most unicorns learn to handle their magic by the time they get their cutie marks.

TS: I believe she meant that most unicorns learn to control their powers when they know what their calling is and therefore use it to channel their magic; but you had a tremendous advance today.

PP: Do you think so? I feel since I get this stupid horn I'm just a bother to everyone around.

TS: Of course not we… Mr. Cake, what are you doing?

A group of construction ponies were busy bolting the shop to the ground and Mr. Cake was hammering down everything, including cupcakes and the éclair that fling it's filling to the faces of the newly arrived.

MrC: Oh, I'm just making sure everything stays there in the morning. Better safe than sorry right?

Mr. Cake gave them a worried smile while they cleaned the cream off, that only made Pinkie feel worse.

TS: That won't be necessary, Pinkie is much better in controlling herself now.

MrC: Great news. But just to be sure…

PP: Oh… I'll pay for the remodeling.

Worker Pony: This one on the house, thanks to you we have to rebuild half of Ponyville.

Pinkie lowered her head once more.

TS: Hey! It was only magic preschool… and the market place.

WP: And the fence of the Apples, the Spa…

PP: The towns square statue, the clock tower and the Quills and Sofa Shop.

Pinkie sighed as she climbed gloomily upstairs. Twilight gave the working Ponies and Mr. Cake and angry look.

Pinkie was alone in her room, alone but for Gummy, her pet alligator.

PP: I have become a bother to all my friends. –She said in a sad tone looking at herself in the mirror, she changed her frown for a scowl- it all was fine until you appeared –Pinkie tried to pull the horn out of her head, rolling around the room, until she finally gave up.-Aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh! –in exasperation Pinkie focused her magic on her pillow decided to make it work this time. The pillow did float up, but soon ballooned several times its size until finally it exploded in a multi-color lights and feather everywhere.

Pinkie felt frustrated but the feathers were tickling her as they fell, and soon she was laughing wholeheartedly. Soon she had a most amazing realization.

* * *

The next morning as Mr. Cake was reluctantly opening business, dreading the disaster that Pinkie would have make during the night. Instead he found the shop in impeccable condition, and not a single pastry nailed to anything. Beside that a note on the counter that he read:

"_I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you, especially since you have always being so kind to me. But you don't need to worry; I know exactly what to do now. In fact come to Town Square at noon and I will explain everything._

_PS. I baked a new batch of everything for today, turns out nails taste pretty rusty."_

That day all of Ponyville gathered, curious about what Pinkie of all ponies could possibly have decided upon.

RD: Twilight! –Called Rainbow Dash who came in tow with Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy- What's going on?

TS: I'm not sure, when I woke up this morning Spike found this note from Pinkie.

RD: So did us. So did everypony.

R: What could possibly have her pull a stunt like this?

TS: I don't know. I hope that at least she doesn't make anything rash.

Applejack: I hope so. But you know our Pinkie, that pony is harder to figur' up than a goat herd on top of an orchard.

Just as every colt and mare in the town was pondering the same, Mayor Mare took the stage, followed by Pinkie Pie.

MM: Good evening mares and gentlecolts. As requested by Pinkie here, according to and old law, that to be frank I wasn't aware of its existence, it decrees that when a mare or colt manage to upset the whole town he or she may call for an assembly and publicly give an apology. The mic is yours darling.

PP: Thanks!

MM: (to her assistance) Remind me to revise and admen those laws.

PP: Everypony! I know yesterday I caused you all a lot of problems, so as my way of say sorry I have only this to say.

Pinkie once more in front of the whole town tried to levitate a little box that nopony had noticed was on top of the fountain statue.

TS: Pinkie wait!

Twilight warned, but it was too late, like everything else the pink pony had tried to focus on, the box also bloated until it couldn't contain it anymore and burst. But this time streamers and glitter rained upon the crowd, and multiple party favors and balloons floated and danced around. Music started to play, cupcakes and snacks floated from the city hall for everypony to enjoy. Pinkie then shoots the central statue that gleamed and changed color with the music, the town square turning it into a dance floor.

PP: Welcome all to my "I'm so sorry about yesterday" Apology Surprise Party!

Everypony was shocked but it wasn't long before everyone was enjoying themselves, after all nopony planned a party as Pinkie Pie.

TS: Pinkie I have to apologize. I was tackling the problem wrong all along. Unicorn magic is supposed to work best alongside a pony special talent. I should have taken that into consideration given the special circumstance.

PP: Don't worry about that Twilight. Just enjoy the party.

* * *

Pinkie was happy the party had resulted, just as she expected. Everyone enjoyed themselves until it became late and one by one the residents of Ponyville left the party. She had thrown her best impromptu party yet and was thanks to her new powers.

PP: Well that's that. Oh Gummy! –said floating her pet alligator to her arms- this was the BESTEST PARTY EVER! Everyone was laughing and playing… sigh…Too bad it had to end, I mean all parties have to end, is not like anypony can throw an endless party. Not even me.

Pinkie had a sudden realization.

PP: Or could I?


	3. A Thousand Parties

Inside the Carrousel Boutique Rarity looking worried walks with Pinkie who bounces excitedly by her side.

R: Pinkie, you are a real doll for helping with me, especially under such short notice.

PP: Aww! Don't mention it.

R: It's just my luck; the restaurant of course had to be completely booked for the Donkey Convention. Although I suppose, leaving it for the last minute for in order to finish those dresses was a little shortsighted. –just then the clock rang- Oh no! I'm late! PINKIE YOU GOT TO HELP ME!

PP: Don't worry. Decoration is my specialty I'll have this place ready lickety split.

R: Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You know in hindsight I should had come to you in the first place.

PP: Leave it all to me.

Rarity ran outside leaving Pinkie alone. She then proceeded to unload the contents of his bag and began to work, she had become more prolific with her magic and soon everything was floating into place under her command.

PP: I'll place a giant banner there, and multicolor balloons on the tables, garlands between the pillars and a snack table. A disc of party tunes and the Best of Vinyl Scratch, and a collection of party games to entertain them. Wait!

Yelled Pinkie to no one in particular, holding every item not yet positioned in place midair.

PP: This is a Rarity party, and she is more for classy and refinement. Mmh…

Pinkie thought for a moment and almost effortless she walked through all her decoration and using her horn changed them accordingly.

PP: The banner is too much, and the garlands and balloons should be more serious, whatever the fun that would be, maybe gold… no silver! The centerpieces a delicate floral decoration, change the nachos and the dip to fancy canapés and tea to be served. I better change the music too; a collection of the Canterlotian Orchestra String Section should work. And now this does look like a fancy party.

Pinkie had just finished when Rarity returned in tow with a group of young fillies headed by Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Oh, boy! And I worried that you had planned another boring tea –Sweetie Bell looked at the decoration and change her face from wonder to annoyance and disappointed- party.

Rarity was at a lost and calmly walks to Pinkie's side as the little fillies took seats on the tables.

R: (between teeth, trying to force a smile to Sweetie Belle) Pinkie. This was supposed to be for Sweetie Belle's birthday party.

PP: Oh! I know that silly. I know the birthday, anniversary and holidays of everyone and everything in Ponyville.

R: Then why…

PP: Sssshhhhhh! You'll miss the best part. –said pointing at a sad looking Sweetie Belle, then she noticed the small present on her table with a little label that read "OPEN ME".

SB: Open me?

Applebloom: A present and you are allowed to open it early?

Scootaloo: Let's see what's inside.

SB: Why not?

Sweetie Belle undid the lace around it and without warning none other than Pinkie sprung from the impossible small box.

PP: SURPRISE! –Pinkie shoved a party hat over Sweetie Belle head. When she took it off, her party was restored to state before Pinkie changed it to be more elegant. Best of all a three story cake adorned the center of the room.

Ab: How did you do that?! –yelled Applebloom, every filly thinking alike.

PP: HAPPY SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY!

SB: WOW!

Sweetie Belle was beyond glee and Rarity herself was astonished.

R: Pinkie how could you…?

PP: (to Rarity discretely) Well, how else was it going to be a surprise?

She said before returning to lead the Pony Pokey, Rarity smiled in relief.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_Although neither of us was able to find what caused the sudden change on Pinkie, I'm please to inform you that now she has a much better grasp of her magic. Why, one could even say she has developed a knack for them. Not only she got the handle on telekinesis both teleportation, and she being Pinkie she has been using it quite often, along with a lot of other spells. Enough to say that situation, even though it's still a mystery I'm willing to tackle, is for the time being under control._

_I'll keep you posted to any further developments._

_Best wishes,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

* * *

S: Best wishes?

TS: I'm working on it OK. She was quite emphatic about the whole "you are no longer my student" business after all.

S: If you say so –commented Spike before burning the letter.

Someone knocked at the door.

TS: Come in!

PP: Hi Twilight! I got something from you. A bottle of freshly squished tomato juice from the Tramplona Minotauro Run. –Said Pinkie simply teleporting in, while carrying a big bottle of red liquid.

Spike took the juice of Pinkie's back.

TS: That's so thoughtful, thank… wait freshly squished from Tramplona? That's all the way across the sea.

S: Mmm… still good.

TS: Pink where did you… -Twilight was about to ask but the pink unicorn had left already- get it?

Twilight went outside looking for Pinkie but she couldn't find her. Deciding it was time for her to get a new set of quills she strolled into town with Spike following her behind, still chugging the tomato juice. Everypony was in an awful good mood that morning. When she catches a glimpse of Pinkie coming from a house, but before she could say anything Pinkie vanished.

PP: Hi Twilight! whatcha doing?

Greeted Pinkie startling Spike and Twilight both.

TS: Pinkie?

PP: What's that? It's smell like tomato.

S: What? You gave it to us.

PP: I did?

TS: Just before, the Tramplona juice.

PP: Tramplona? Did you know that the minotaurs crush the tomatoes with their hind hooves? -Spike spitted out at the remark, scrubbing his tongue- Anyway it wasn't me.

TS: What do you mean?

PP: HI Pinkie!

PP2: Hi Pinkie, Twilight and Spike. –replied another pinkie walking by with a bouquet of balloons.

TS: (scolding) Pinkie! Did you use the Mirror Pond again?!

PP: Phew Yeah! right –said dismissively- I learnt my lesson last time after all and I quote –produced a letter from thin air- "Sometimes you have to make choices about who to spend time with" End of quote. And these girls aren't even here for that, they're here to make every party the biggest and bestest that it can. And I get to spent time with my friends. Although that Pinkie was kind enough to bring you a souvenir, I'll bet it was Pinkie34, she is great with gifts.

TS: Wait… huh? Hold on a second. You mean that you used the Pond we purposely close…

PP: Well, actually I replicated the spell to make copies of me, that return to me so I can see what they been up to.

TS:… and this copy teleported to Tramplona and back just as easily?! And you make at least 34 others?

S: Hey is that the letter you sent the Princess back then?

PP: Yes, I wanted the actual quote.

TS: You mean that's the letter? The actual letter you sent her? The letter that has been tucked away Celestia knows where way back at Canterlot?

PP: Yes.

TS: Pinkie, how could you?!

PP: Oh my! You are right. I should return it before she notice it's missing. –said teleporting the card away.

TS: Not that! Well yes… but I mean LITERALLY HOW CAN YOU DO IT?

PP: Magic silly. Isn't that what unicorns do?

_To spread the joy to everypony has always been my wish,_

_but being the simple Pinkie me it would take some time._

_To party with ponies that I never knew,_

5xPinkie Chorus:_ And thanks to this horn our wish did come true._

_There's thirty birthday parties in Fillydelphia alone,_

_and fifteen cuteceañeras in Appleloosa to be thrown._

_An indoors anniversary in Manehattan for the raining chance,_

_and in Cloudsdale with the pegasus we could party dance._

_A high tea party in Canterlot with Princess Luna,_

_and in a festival in Baltimare for the migration of the tuna._

_A mountain wedding in skies,_

_and a banquet in with Cheese._

PP: Everybody now!

_Everytime, everywhere there's a party to be had,_

_and everyone wait for my Pinkie touch to add,_

_To spread the glee,_

_for them to see, _

_for me to be,_

5xPC: _In the never ending party of my dreams!_

PP: Oops look at the time, I promised Mrs. Cake to babysit the twins, bye Twi.

TS: But… but…

Twilight was at a loss for words, yes all of what Pinkie said could potentially be true, but she didn't know of anypony capable of pulling a feat like that, not her, not Celestia and now Pinkie apparently could. The fact that was administred in complete musical number didn't help her either.

* * *

Twilight walked back to her house all the while rambling to herself trying to make heads out of the situation. She

TS: A teleportation of an object that far away… simple teleportation that far would be almost impossible… multiple sentient constructs… it makes no sense… so effortlessly.

Applejack: Twi, are you all right?

So focus on her thoughts she was that she didn't notice Fluttershy and Zecora, along with one of the Pinkies on her door.

Zecora: You may excuse us for meddling with your meditation,  
but I need to appeal for your friend sudden intervention.

Aj: What the hay?

Fluttershy: Zecora told me she was doing a very private and important ritual, but she was getting

PP?: I don't understand the big deal, I said I was sorry.

F: She said you interrupted her eleven times.

PP?: But not by me! Except the last one.

Z: Forgive me, if of acceptance I refrain,  
but I could not bear an interruption again.

TS: My head… but at least this proves, she doesn't have enough control over the Pinkies. And that should not make me happy. –said Twilight to herself, but couldn't help to be noticed by the others- I mean, which of the Pinkies you are.

PP?: Pinkie 42! –she yelled before, appearing between Twilight and the others. Fluttershy and Zecora surprise at seeing two Pinkies, one of them with glasses and holding a clipboard.

PP42: Yikes! 17.

PP17: You are late for the Pomegranate's party. And what are you even doing in Ponyville?

PP42: Subbing for 21.

PP17: Ooooh! Right, ten cancelled parties in the Everfree Forest.

PP42: Eleven actually.

PP17: I'm sorry, Zecora. Was the Pinkie sent not of your choice? Perhaps someone from the Exotic Festivals department?

Z: It's really OK.  
I'll reschedule for another day.

PP17: If you say so. And you get to the Pomegranate's ASAP! –she said before disappearing.

PP42: Shhech… What a temper, but she really is under a lot of stress, you should come to her "Thank you for your work" party this evening, BYE! –she said before leaving too.

F: Eh… Twilight what just happened?

TS: I have… no idea. Ever since she got that horn, things have not been calm. I don't even know how she does it. It simply doesn't make sense.

Z: Uhm… although finding a rational explanation you do ponder,  
perhaps an irrational possibility is the answer, I wonder.

Said Zecora taking her leave.

S: An irrational answer, Pinkie has never been the most rational one to begin with.

TS: Irrational… of course! How I could not see it before? -she said running inside the library.

The other three followed her inside, but as soon as they entered a flash of light blinded them. When it subsided no other than Discord was floating before Twilight.

Discord: Finally, I thought you have forgotten about me, Princess.

TS: Discord! I should have figured out earlier, this has your signature all over it.

F: Twilight, you can go accusing him of just every we can understand.

D: Oh Fluttershy, I know I can always count on you to vouch for me… But, I don't have to time to play dumb.

Aj: So you admit it.

D: Yes, yes I admit. Woe is me and all that. –said just as sarcastically as ever, but the stern looked from the yellow Pegasus made him change demeanor- But, it was for a noble cause this time, cross my heart.

F: We are listening.

Discord flew around the library until he found a copy of Origami: Folding Papers for Amateurs, and ripped all of its pages. Then with a quick finger movement he made an origami replica of Ponyville, complete with moving origami ponies. And finally a little origami of him floating over the town, the folded paper illustrating his story.

D: I was passing thru one day, on my way too… well, that's not important. When I happened to catch a glimpse of everyone favorite element of Laughter, coming from one of her parties. Unlike most of you she does enjoy a good trick or two, I admit I approach out of mischief, but you should have seen her all fatigued and spent from bringing joy to all of you. Of course, it's unlikely you have noticed it, she does a wonderful job at keeping it a secret. But despite all her efforts she is just a pony, so I had a wonderful idea: Magic.

TS: Magic?

D: Yes. Think about it. For you and me it is as simple as just thinking about it to make it happen. So next morning she woke up a unicorn.

TS: It's a little more complicated than that.

D: That became abundantly obvious during your… instruction. Having restrain and focus, ple-a-se! That's so boring. So I helped a second time. Instead of having to go through all that tedious process, I gave her a little bit of my own power. And lo and behold the new mistress of magic in Ponyville.

TS: Well, that explains a lot, you could have told us sooner thought.

F: Discord, I'm proud of you. Showing such sympathy and modesty, you are really trying to use your powers for good this time.

Aj: Yeah, usually you would be loudly boasting your own praise.

D: And planned to!

F: All right, maybe modesty is not the word.

D: You don't get it. I would have come here days ago, but had no power to just appear. And really? A week? It took you a week to figure it out! You could have save me some wingaches, did you know? –his wings shattering like glass.

F: Oh poor thing!

D: Poor thing indeed!

TS: Wait how come you don't have powers again?

D: I do have powers, but not MY powers. When I shared them with your friend Pinkie she took a sliver at a time, and all was great. But then she got carried away, spending them lavishly and continuously. Until she had control over most of it, leaving me with precious little to spare. –He conjured his magic aura into his gryphon claw just to watch it fickle away- See? Well now that you are up to speed, let's track down that hyperkinetic pony so I can get them back.

F: Oh my! I'm sure Pinkie is just unaware of it, we should tell her right away.

Aj: Hold on a second. Maybe, this is for the best.

D: What?!

F: Applejack, how can you say that?

Aj: I'm just sayin'. The whole point of reforming Discord was that his powers were put to good. And so far that has meant taking his hijinks to a minimum.

TS: Applejack is right. I recognize that what you had done this time was noble. But, Pinkie is bringing happiness to Equestria that she couldn't otherwise. I think it would be the best if she kept them, for a little longer at least. Beside, it's not like doesn't hurt you in any other way.

D: But, it does! Just a few days away, my breathing became heavy, and my tongue dried, I couldn't speak a word from all the panting.

F: Oh my!

D: Yes, I have to moist myself in water before I could continue.

S: In other words you were thirsty.

D: Then not long after that, I started to feel a grumble in my stomach, and a sharp pain in my gut, suddenly I was salivating and craving… an apple tree.

S: So you were hungry?

D: But the worst happened last night. I feel tired beyond repair, I simply laid there trying to gather my strengths, until my body became unresponsive, it was like being a stone again, then slowly I blacked out, I'm not sure what happened next, but when I regain consciousness it was morning already. I felt a lot better, but I doubt I had enough power to make to do it.

TS: Discord, you fell asleep. Everypony does it.

D: That what sleep is?! And you do it every night?! Consciously?!... Well that's simply terrifying. –just then Discord stomach growled like a lion.

TS: Just relax, Fluttershy why don't you take him out for lunch, my treat. Let's see how this turn out and then we tell Pinkie.

Discord was being pushed by Fluttershy out of the library.

D: You are making a big mistake princess!

F: Come on, be a big boy, it would be just for a while, maybe we even ran into Pinkie and you can explain it all to her.

D: This is not over! – Discord was already out the door when his tail return and coiled around Spike dragging him out too.

S: Wait, what?

D: Join us, we can make it a family lunch, I'm a sixth dragon myself or something like that.

S: Twilight!

Aj: Is that safe?

TS: He is with Fluttershy. Despite all his trick at least I believe that he will behave with her around.

Aj: And about the whole Pinkie having Discord powers? I know I say it was Ok. But we were freakin' out a few days ago when she only had the power of a run-of-the-mill unicorn.

TS: I know. But I she does seem to be able to handle them. Beside this could be good for Discord too, helping him relate with us ponies.

Aj: I do hope we are doing the right thing.

* * *

Princess Luna: Dear sister, I word with you.

Princess Celestia: Is there something wrong Luna?

PL: I believe there might be something wrong.

PC: What makes you say that?

Luna doubted for a moment before replying.

PL: I think I saw Discord in the land of dreams.

Celestia looked wide eyed and shared her sister worried look.


	4. Pinkie's Holiday

A large number of Pinkie's is gathered inside the Sugar Cube Corner for the Pinkie Pie Daily Planning and Celebration Party.

PP: All right Pinkies congratulation on a job well done! Especially to Pinkie 73 and 15 for their great performance in the Crystal Empire Remembrance Day. –All the Pinkies cheered at two greeting to the others- And a special thanks to Pinkie 27 for managing all of us! –The Pinkies cheered at a very tired Pinkie that was handed a glass of punch- Now let's play the Bingo to see whose next! Wheee! –Pinkie spun a bingo cage and withdrew a ball from it- Today lucky number is… Pinkie 18 congratulations. –The surrounding Pinkies gave her all sort of party favors before taking her place alongside the original Pinkie.

PP18: Yay! So Pinkie shall we start with tomorrow's schedule.

PP: Good thinking Pinkie. Ok everyone take out your planners tomorrow will be another awesome day. What's the first item of tomorrow?

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of a café Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity have gather, Fluttershy suddenly passes by looking worried.

RD: Fluttershy, over here!

R: Care to join us dear?

F: Uhm… thanks, but... you see… -Fluttershy mumbles about when a very peeved out Discord comes stomping and passes by them- I'm sorry but Discord is in a very foul mood, I just can let him be like that.

RD: Are you still babysitting that whiner. He has done nothing to complain and sulk in your hut for days.

R: Where is he going anyway?

TS: Probably to see Spike to send his daily complain letter to Princess Celestia. The poor thing is scared every time he comes to see him.

RD: He writes to her every day? -Fluttershy nodded.

R: What has the princess said?

TS: Well, she more or less agrees with me, although she did mention Princess Luna was worried. And that we should be on alert when he does get his powers back.

RD: So we smack him back to sense?

F: Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything like.

R: Fluttershy dear you have said so yourself, that he is in an awful mood.

F: Well yes, but…

D: Would you babbling ponies stop talking like I'm not present.

TS: Discord?

D: Your dragon friend is losing his touch, a book fortress really?

TS: Discord, why do you insist on pestering the Princess?

D: Well is one of hobbies, and since that's the closest I can do for the moment then I'll carry on until you talk with that bumbling friend of yours and give me back my powers!

F: Discord! You are making a scene!

D: I'll make all the scenes I want.

TS: Now you are just being foalish.

D: Arghh… I can't even turn into a foal to properly respond!

RD: (snarkly) Heh… would've fool me.

TS: Beside, there's no point by tomorrow you'll have your powers back.

D: Really? Will you talk to your… ehm, OUR pink friend?

TS: There's no need. You know what happens tomorrow? –Twilight asked, the others tried to remember.

F: Uhm… I don't recall anything special.

RD: Me neither. What happens tomorrow?

TS: Nothing. –Twilight drank her tea. While the others looked each other in confusion.

R: I'm sorry Twilight, but we don't seem to follow.

TS: Nothing happens. Tomorrow is the single most inconsequential day in all of Equestria. No holidays, celebrations, inaugurations, establishments, carnivals, not even birthdays or anniversaries of any kind, is quite the special day in that nothing of consequence has ever happen in it.

RD: So you mean tomorrow…

* * *

PP: (in utter panic) THERE ARE NO PARTIES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Pinkies were alarmed and creating a havoc all over her room, somewhere flailing their hooves, other literally walking on the ceiling and other ones just rolling on the floor.

PP12: What do we do? What do we do?

PP45: There's must be something, keep checking! –said one looking through every page of a pony almanac.

PP12: What do we do? What do we do?

PP56: (other where looking on notebooks) No, that's in two weeks, next month, yesterday, no, no, no, NO!

PP: EVERYPONY QUIET! -Shouted the original Pinkie, and the others stopped their rambunctious behavior, after all got quite Pinkie simply sighed- There's no helping it. Everybody take a break.

All the Pinkie's moaned and then dissolved back into the original Pinkie.

PP: Well Gummi we have a great run… -said somewhat depressed but then she said with a smile- in fact… we ought to celebrate it.

* * *

D: I'm Princess Twilight, I'm know better than you. Nanananah! –Discord mocked using a hand puppet of Twilight.

TS: (with an irritated face) Sugar?

D: Two lumps… -two sugar cubes floated into Discord cup of tea and he started to stir it- and another classical visual gag opportunity completely wasted, thanks your majesty.

Fluttershy and Discord had decided to join the others, and since then the ambience on the table had been pretty tense.

R: OK, I had enough. See you later.

RD: Me too.

D: Leaving so soon, some ponies just doesn't have manners.

RD: What?

R: Excuse me!

D: Oh come on! Another one? Now I know you are trying to torture me.

F: Discord stop it, we all have been trying to be polite here but…

D: Shshshsh… Do you hear that?

RD: I don't hear anything.

TS: Wait… he is right… it sounds like…

D: Music… and I bet a certain pink unicorn is there. – Said getting up suddenly and flying to the source.

F: Discord wait!

R: Hold on!

Rainbow, Twilight and Fluttershy all flew after Discord, Rarity was going to follow them but a stallion held her.

Waiter Stallion: Ehem! –said holding the bill in his mouth.

R: Oh right! Sorry. I guess I invite this one.

Discord was flying around the plaza festival knocking ponies on his wake trying to spot Pinkie among the crowd.

D: Aha! –Discord disappeared and reappeared before a Pinkie who was just handing out some drinks, startling her. –Ha! There you are!

PP: Aahhh! Oh hello girls. –said waving to the ponies following Discord.

RD: Stop right there! What are you going to do to Pinkie?

D: Me, nothing. Except… -while holding her- give me my powers back!

PP: Wait! So I have your powers? Oooh… that makes sense.

D: She didn't even… -then he said looking at Twilight- You didn't even tell her, did you?

TS: Well…

PP: OK.

D: Really?

TS/RD: Really?

PP: Of course sillies. But…

D: I knew it.

Disappearing from Discord grasp and reappearing on the ground.

PP: At least let me throw this one. It was supposed to be for the break we have to take tomorrow, but if you want your magic back…

D: I do.

PP: …then it's the Farewell party for the Multi-Pinkie-Party-Planners. So it has to be extra special. Pleaaaaaaase. –Pinkie ask with a hopeful smile.

Discord sighed heavily.

D: Fine just get a chocolate cake will you.

PP: YAY!–No sooner, said than done, Pinkie had Discord eating cake.

* * *

The party continued for a while, with more ponies gathering inside the plaza. They were dancing, and eating, and joking and all that good stuff ponies do.

After sometime Bombom and Lyra decided to leave.

PP: Hello!

Bb: Oh hi Pinkie, great party. You most definitely must planned my birthday, we'll keep in touch.

PP: Sure. –Both ponies tried to resume their leave but were stopped once again. –Leaving so soon?

L: Well, we try.

PP: Come on, the sun is not even down.

Bb: Ha… weird I could have sworn it would be later.

L: I guess we could stay a little bit longer.

And so the party continued, but with time more ponies were getting tired and tried to leave, but Pinkie always managed to convince them to stay longer, but when not attending the guest or playing games, ponies usually find her looking at the sky.

Twilight approached Discord who was entertaining himself with a cake plate.

TS: You have to admit this is a very good use of your magic, look how happy everypony is.

D: Yes, yes… I suppose. –said discarding the plate on a tower he had accumulate, while a new one took its place- By the way, Celestia is taking her sweet time with this sunset, don't you think. –said taking a tiny bite off the cake.

TS: Uh?

S: TWILIGHT! –Spike came running holding a scroll in his hand- Urgent… letter… from… Princess… Luna. –said Spike trying to catch his breath.

TS: Princess Luna? –Twilight unfolded the scroll and read it, and when she finished she was stunned- What?!

D: Is something wrong? –he asked sarcastically.

TS: Princess Luna says that Pricess Celestia can't set the sun. Something is impeding her.

D: Isn't that curious?

TS: Discord have you… No you couldn't have. Come on, Spike we have to help the princess.

D: Why is like somepony doesn't want this day to end.

TS: What are you implying? –Discord didn't answer.

Twilight started to search, all around the plaza, looking, until finally she spotted Pinkie, not dancing or playing, but staring at the sky. Pinkie made a small gesture lifting her hoof, and Twilight saw how the slowly setting sun raised ever so slowly.

TS: Pinkie what are you doing?!

PP: Twilight… hehehe… Hi… What do you mean?

TS: Pinkie are you stopping the sun from setting?

PP: Hehehe… for real?

TS: Pinkie I saw you.

PP: Hehe… just a tad, is my last party and everyone is having so much fun…

TS: Pinkie, no! –The two ponies were causing quite the commotion that a small crowd was gathering around them- I'm sorry Pinkie, but you are stepping way out of line. I have no other choice. Pinkie Pie, let go of the sun. Everyone this party is over.

While someponies were relieved, others were disappointed as they were really enjoying themselves.

PP: No.

TS: No, no what?

PP: The… Party is… NOT… OVER! –Pinkie stomp on the floor angrily with the same hoof she was holding the sun, making a massive quake and sending day and night spinning out of control.- Everypony is having a great time, and I'll make sure they keep having it. –the sky finally set in plain night. Then Pinkie just disappeared.

This last display of power terrified the ponies who started to flee.

TS: Where did she go?

A loud explosion of was heard, and a large cloud of multicolor came from the direction of the Sugar Cube Corner, from the top of the building several giant balloons of all sort of shapes and colors emerged from inside, and with them they were pulling a massive airship, but not only that. A giant Gummy was coming from inside the ship, but only his head, legs and tail were sprouting out, and his hind legs powered the ship propeller that played circus music when it moved.

And on top of the ship at the helm there was Pinkie wearing a captain's hat.

PP: Party at discretion! -multiple party cannons appeared from the inside of the airship.


End file.
